


Pining

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Not A Fix-It, Pining, Season 11, Spoilers, slightly angsty, this is just more Destiel shipbait, this will not make you feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is very much pining for a certain angel of the lord</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

Dean is pining

Pining for a love that he was told he could not have

What Mildred told him stuck with him 

Dean tossed and turned but couldn't for the life of him fall asleep. He threw the covers off and pressed his feet to the cold bunker floor. He couldn't stop thinking of Cas. Something was definitely wrong with his best friend. Why would he think that the men of letters would know about how they put the darkness away in the first place? Also the fact that he was practically walking around naked floated through Dean's mind. He pushed it away not wanting to think like that. 

He scrubbed his face with his hands and stood up. With his robe wrapped around him he wandered through the halls of the bunker with no real destination in mind. He touched the wrong shoulder. That was what still got to him. Cas always grabbed his left shoulder _not_ his right. It's not like him to forget a thing like that, it's like he does it unconsciously. 

Sitting down with a cold beer at the table in the kitchen Dean thought about calling Cas and talking to him again. _But what good would that do if he wasn't acting like himself?_ Dean asked wrinkling his brow. _I could always find out **why** he's acting weird thought _He decided placing down his beer and walking back to his room to grab his phone. 

Cas didn't answer. Dean's face contorted with confusion but he dialed again. Voice mail again? He chose to believe that he simply didn't have his phone on his person and took a deep breath before trying to pray to him. 

_Hey Cas, I know you weren't really acting yourself earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I haven't seen you much since we got out of Hell together... If you can, come see me I want to talk to you._

Dean waited.

and waited.

Pined and pined.

For Castiel to come fluttering in with his serious looks and ugly trench coat. Dean didn't think it was ugly... not that anyone needed to know that. 

Dean fell asleep waiting for Cas to show up. He tried again in the morning with the same result. It didn't feel _right_ though. It felt like he was talking to no one, like he was shouting at a brick wall. With a sigh he pulled himself out of bed once more to get coffee. At least Sam is better, at least a little bit.


End file.
